Ca ira mon amour
by Shengkai Wang
Summary: Un jeune noble, Un tueur à gage et un futur médecin, tout les différencie mais une seule chose les relie: Le printemps 1789 qui fleurie sur les lèvre des français, la révolution qui fait trembler les château de cartes...
1. Chapter 1

La taverne empestait la poussière, la transpiration et l'alcool, il faisait froid et les murs fin n'arrivaient pas à arrêter les mains glacé et vicieuse de l'hiver à l'extérieur. Assis dans un coin de la taverne, un jeune homme encapuchonné griffonnait quelques mots sur un parchemin, les mains tremblantes et en claquant des dents. Les habituaient l'appelée le borgne à cause de ce patch qui cachait toujours son œil droit. Pourtant, il ne le portait pas pour cacher une quelconque blessure ou encore un œil aveugle, non, il le cachait pour empêcher le tout Paris de le reconnaitre, pour pas que ces ivrogne comprenne qui il était vraiment. Ses cheveux retenu en une queux de cheval dévoilait un visage fin au trait agréable, ses mains parlaient d'elles même, elles n'étaient ni calleuse ni même blessée. De long doigts fin d'où s'échapper des vers et des rêves dans un monde qui manqué d'espoir. Le jeune homme soupira avant d'être sortit de ses pensée par le vacarme insupportable de deux hommes imbibé d'alcool qui était sur le point de se battre. Sans demander son reste, le borgne sortit, laissant quelque pièce sur la table en bois près de la chandelle qui l'éclairait. Dans un bruissement de tissue, sa cape ondulant derrière lui, il marcha dans Paris, longtemps, attendant que le soleil commence à se coucher. Il bifurqua dans une ruelle, puis tourna à gauche. Les pavé était salis par nombre d'immondices en tout genre, quelques femmes de petite vertu, leur robes tachées de suie, essayèrent de l'accoster, mais rien à faire, il marchait droit, sans s'arrêter, le tintement de son épée contre sa cuisse dissuadé les quelques coupe jarret qui avait dans l'idée de s'attaquer à lui. Il bifurqua une dernière fois dans une ruelle très étroite, au fond se trouvait un petite cours pavée, une fenêtre brisait été éclairait par un faible lueur orangée. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il approcha, frappa deux fois contre la lourde porte en bois qui pivota sur ses gong aussitôt dévoilant un jeune homme au regard chocolat et aux cheveux flamboyant:

_ T'en a mis tu temps, l'aristo!

Le concerné sourit simplement avant de pénétré dans la maison. Le regard chocolat se balada sur la cours et se posa sur la ruelle pour vérifier si le nouveau venu n'avait pas était suivit, avant qu'il ne referme la porte. L'intérieur de l'habitation était des plus simples: une table et des chaises en bois, quelques livres et une cheminée. Il s'avait qu'au premier étage se trouvait un chambre à coucher, mais le propriétaire ne les avait jamais convié à y mettre les pieds.

_ Pourquoi t'as pris tant de temps, Lys'?!, s'exclama l'auburn à l'attention du borgne.

_ Je ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt, c'était trop risqué, les gens se serait douté que quelque chose se tramait! Et je te rappelle que le corbeau nous surveille!

L'auburn soupira avant de levait les yeux vers son ami, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il allait bien, c'était le plus important, n'est-ce pas?

_ Où est Nathaniel?

_ Je croyais qu'il était avec toi, répondit le nouvel arrivant en autant sa cape.

_ Non... Il n'est pas avec...

Soudain, la vérité leur sauta à la gorge, le dit Nathaniel n'était jamais en retard, toujours en avance. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose, c'était la seule explication logique. Pris de panique, les deux jeunes gens se précipitaient à l'extérieur, sans prendre la peine de se couvrir. Le froid les mordant à même la chair, ils se mirent à courir, s'enfonçant dans les ruelles sombres, croisant la mort dans chaque recoin. Ils auraient voulu hurler son nom, l'appeler et entendre une réponse, mais ils ne pouvaient se mettre à ce point en danger. Des gouttes de sueur s'écoulaient le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales. S'appuyant sur ses genoux le temps de reprendre sa respiration, Lys' fixait ses botte crottée de boue. Où était-il?...

Une main sur sa bouche l'empêchant de hurler.

Un cri coincé dans sa gorge.

Un bras autour de sa taille l'entrainant.

Le mur en pierres glacé dans son dos.

Son œil valide croisant un regard doré.

Un visage masqué par un masque noir.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres des deux protagonistes.

_ Nathaniel, tu m'as fait peur... Où étais-tu passé? On te chercher depuis au moins une demis heure avec Castiel...

_ Je vous expliquerais chez Marat, pour l'instant, nous devons retrouver Castiel.

Comme un homme, ils hochèrent tous deux la tête. Ils retrouvèrent celui qu'ils cherchaient quelques rues plus loin mais ne s'attardèrent pas, ils avaient déjà pris trop de retard. Une fois rentré chez le dénommé Marat (docteur en médecine et journaliste, un homme fort instruit qui était aussi, entre autre, l'éducateur du jeune Nathaniel) les jeunes hommes se mirent tout de suite au travail.

_ Bon tu as les plans?, demanda Castiel, appuyait contre la table jouant machinalement avec un de ses nombreux couteaux.

Cette question arracha un sourire à Nath, pour qui le prenait-il? Un promesse est un promesse! Il sortit un rouleau de feuille de la poche intérieur de sa cape avant de retirer son masque dévoilant un visage angélique, une frimousse de gamin. Mais lorsque l'on s'attardait sur ses yeux, on pouvait y voir une grande souffrance, celle d'un jeune homme délaissait par sa propre famille. Effacé pour son père, juste bon pour défouler sa haine à travers le fouet ou le chat à neuf queues. Il avait grandi sans amour jusqu'à ce jour où, alors qu'il tombait gravement malade, il rencontrait Jean-Paul Marat qui se lia d'affection pour lui et proposa à ses parents de lui enseigner le métier de médecin. Ces parents n'attendant que de pouvoir se débarrasser du chétif enfant, acceptèrent. Le médecin éleva le garçon comme son propre fils, lui enseignant son art et, plus récemment, ses droits que la royauté lui refusaient. Nath se dirigea vers la table pendant que les deux autres se chargeaient d'allumer quelques bougies. A la lueur de ses dernières, les visages se faisaient plus clairs, plus d'instinct, le rictus de Castiel plus prononcé, le sourire tendre de Nath plus dur et l'œil émeraudes de Lysandre plus brillant. Etalait devant eux, un plan de la bastille. Chaque cellule, chaque salle des armes et chaque bureau. Toutes les trappes et autres portes étaient indiquées aussi. Les deux autres en étaient bouche bée.

_ C-Comment t'es-tu procuré un tel document?, demanda Lysandre en caressant le papier.

_ Disons que j'ai mes sources.

_ Allez! Dis-nous!

_ Non, Castiel, le l'ai promis.

Un soupir d'exaspération s'échappa des lèvres du concerné. Castiel n'avait jamais été habitué à la douceur, sa mère était morte à sa naissance et son père militaire avait été envoyé dans les colonies. Il avait grandi dans la rue, entre les prostitués et les voleurs, avait appris à magner l'arme blanche mieux que personne et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il se face la réputation de meilleur tueur à gage. Il connaissait Paris comme sa poche, chaque maisons, chaque église, et surtout chaque femme. Car, en plus d'être le meilleur assassin, il était la terreur des marie, de l'Autriche à l'Italie disait-on. Son prénom n'avait rien de commun pour l'époque, à vrais dire il se l'était attribué seul, alors que qu'il avait quinze ans, il était rentré dans une église pour se protéger de la pluie. Le prêtre parlait de l'archange Cassiel, ange de la solitude et des larmes, et celui qui, d'après la Bible, préside la mort des rois. L'adolescent avait entendu "Castiel" et avait trouvé cela intéressent, une consonance dure, une carapace pour un garçon sans nom. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là qu'il se présenta son le nom de Castiel, qu'il se sentit vivant pour la première fois de sa jeune existence. Il avait le visage d'un démon qui n'avait voulu que faire le bien, le regard d'un faucon cherchant sa proie. Tel était son surnom à la cours comme dans les bas-fonds: Le Faucon. Avec un lacet de cuir, il attacha ses cheveux en queue de rat avant de se repencher sur le plan.

_ Là, demanda-t-il en pointa une pièce du doigt, qu'est-ce que c'est?

_ Le bureau du chef des gardiens, répondit Nathaniel en se servant un verre de Rhum, pourquoi?

_ Il donne directement sur l'armurerie... Si on avait connaissance de ses agissements, on pourrait le faire jouer à notre avantage!

Lysandre fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

_ Mais pour cela, il faudrait avoir quelqu'un directement à l'intérieur, qui pourrait nous faire parvenir ces informations..., pensa-t-il à haute voix.

_ Tu ne peux pas le savoir par ton père?

_ Ce serait un peu suspect... tu ne trouves pas?

Le rouquin se résigna avant de jetait un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur: personne. Il se détendit un peu. Soudain, Lysandre se redressa, il fallait qu'il parte, le soleil se levait, il devait être chez lui avant le retour de ses parents. Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Castiel et serra Nathaniel contre lui en riant, se moquant de sa vie d'aristocrate. Il leur lança un dernier signe de main, ils lui répondirent par des conseils et autres recommandation:

_ Fait attention à la sortit de Paris!

_ Oui, ne t'en fait pas!

Il s'enfonça dans l'aube naissante.

_ Debout, mon fils!

Lysandre se couvris la tête avec le drap en grognant. Les rayons du soleil agressant ses yeux encore perdu entre le rêve et la réalité. Il avait oublié la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père avant dépars: faire partit de la chasse à cours qu'il organisait avec quelques autres connaissances. Il ne s'était couché que depuis deux heures et n'avait trouvé le sommeil que depuis quelques minutes.

_ Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, père... laissait moi le temps de m'habiller et de prendre quelque chose à manger.

_ Je vais demander à Jeanne de t'apporter un plateau! Taches de te préparer rapidement! Je serai aux écuries!

Son père sortit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Lysandre fit sa toilette, croisant le regard de son reflet dans le miroir. Or et émeraude, deux pierres précieuses. Il était né avec cette étrangeté, cette bizarrerie qui lui avait valu les regards mauvais et émerveillaient de certaine personne dont ses propres parents. Quelqu'un toqua faiblement à sa porte. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage marqué par la fatigue.

_ Entrer!

Une jeune femme de chambre entra, ses longs cheveux attaché et caché par un bonnet blanc. Elle avait de grands yeux pétillant de jeunesse et de joie. Elle posa le plateau d'argent sur la table de nuit en marbre avant de se jeter au cou de son amant. Il referma ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. Elle lui rendit son baisé avec un sourire avant de retirer les mains sur jeune homme de ses hanches:

_ Non, monsieur! Il ne faut pas! Vous allez être en retard!

_ Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire?, dit-il en la ramenant contre lui.

Dos à lui, elle ne pouvait sentir que son cœur battre, sans voir son regard la couver d'envie. Elle se sentait chanceuse d'être désiré par Lysandre de Lacroix, le jeune noble le plus mystérieux de la cours du roi Louis XVI. Nombres de femmes raconter avoir gouté à ses caresses, avoir pu le toucher à leur guises. Mais Jeanne n'en avait cure, elle se sentait importante pour quelques heures, quelques instant elle pouvait gouter à la richesse de ses baisé et de ses caresses. Elle se sentait aimée... Elle sentit une main s'aventurait sur sa taille puis vers sa poitrine, dessinant ses contour du bout du doigt. Elle était sur le point de se laisser tomber dans les bras de l'extase sans retenue, prête à tout pour revoir les portes du Paradis une nouvelles fois quand elle se sentit plaquée contre le mur, un lame contre sa gorge. Le regard noir de son jeune maître la fixé. Elle était terrifiée:

_ Où tu les as mis?!

_ J-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

La lame s'embla s'enfoncer un peu plus, une goutte de sang s'écrasant sur son tablier blanc. Des larmes perlant aux yeux de la jeune femme.

_ Mes écris! Mes dossiers! Tu étais la seule à connaître leur existence et où je les rangeais! Dis-moi où ils sont!, il hurla sans la lâcher un instant du regard.

Elles les avaient trouvait lors de leur première nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La servante se sentait importante, le jeune noble ne faisait que prendre un peu de bon temps avec une jeune femme ravissante, sans plus. Il lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire, de garder l'existence de ce dossier secrète! Mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas respecté sa promesse. A quelques millimètres de ses lèvres il répéta sa question:

_ Ou. Se. Trouve. Mes. Ecris. Femme.

Elle fut parcourue d'un sanglot avant de s'écrier:

_ J-Je les ai vendus...

_ A QUI?! REPONDS!

Elle éclatât en sanglots. Aucune de ses larmes pourraient réparer les têtes qui allaient tomber! Il la gifla avant de lui redemander:

_ Je... Je crois qu'il s'appeler... C-C-Castiel... ou quelque chose comme ça... articula-t-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Il laissa échapper un soupir en se laissant tomber sur le lit. C'est Castiel qui avait les documents... c'était mieux ainsi... Si ils étaient tombé entre de mauvaise mains... mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il jeta un regard méprisant à la jeune femme avant de terminer de s'habiller, enfilant sa redingote en brocards vert et sorti ne un claquement de talon, laissant Jeanne se remettre de la peur de sa vie. Elle était renvoyée dans l'heure sur l'ordre prompte du jeune maître.

_ Hmmm... ouii...

_ Là?..., murmura Castiel à l'oreille de la prostituée, sachant parfaitement que ses mains faisaient ce qu'il fallait, mais se délectant néanmoins de la voix gémissante qui s'échappée des lèvres de la femme d'expérience.

La chaleur était torride dans la petite chambre au mur griset tachés d'humidité. Il ne c'était même pas rendu compte que quelqu'un était rentré, les bras croisé et le regard moqueur. La jeune femme se couvrit de fausse pudeur devant le regard doré qui fixait son client. Ce dernier se tourna vers Nathaniel, brulant de rage:

_ 'Tain Nath! Qu'es'ce que tu veux à la fin?!

Le concerné ris doucement avant de répondre sur un ton blasé:

_ Je viens te chercher, mon ami! Ne te souviens-tu donc pas que nous avant quelques courses à faire pour notre salon de ce soir?

L'auburn soupira avant de sortir du lit et de faire se rhabiller sa compagne d'une heure. Elle réclama son argent mais il ne lui donna rien, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas été satisfait et qu'il était légitime qu'il ne la paye pas. Elle l'insultât avant de partir en jurant. Castiel, une fois prés, rejoignit son compagnon à la sortit de l'auberge qu'il avait choisi pour ses ébats, ce dernier avait l'air préoccupé. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient, reflétant les rayons du soleil matinal.

_ Quelque chose te préoccupe, mon jeune ami?

_ Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons le même âge?, sourit Nathaniel en commençant à marcher.

Castiel hocha les épaules avant de se tourner vers son ami qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

_ Tu devrais essayer les catins, ça te détendrait un peu!

_ Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à forniquer avec un étrangère, salle, et qui en plus te fait payer une fortune? huh? Déjà que t'as pas d'argent pour te payer de quoi vivre!

Le rouquin se mis à rire à gorge déployée.

_ Qui te dit que c'est de mon argent que je me sers?

Il fit balancer une bourse richement décorée devant les yeux du blond, plein de malice au fond de son regard chocolat. Elle était étrangement familière.

_ Tu es malade?! C'est Celle de Lysandre!

Nouveau hochement d'épaule:

_ C'est un gosse de riche, il peut bien partager?!

Le futur médecin se sentit obliger d'acquiescer. Ils se battaient pour cela après tout... L'égalité des classes, la chute de la monarchie, pour la république idyllique qui fleurissait les lèvres des français en ce printemps de 1789.


	2. Chapter 2

Le sang n'a pas de privilège...  
Amie serrons les poings...

Assis autour de la table, les trois jeunes révolutionnaires attendaient avec impatience le retour de Marat, dans sa dernière lettre, il avait parlé de bonne nouvelles, d'espoir renaissant. Nathaniel pianoté machinalement, son regard doré perdu quelque pars où seul lui pouvait se rendre, un univers où était enfermé son plus beau secret.

_ A quoi tu penses, mignon?, raya Castiel en plantant une énième fois son couteau dans le bois de la table.  
_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

Cette réflexion fit rire Castiel. Lysandre avait haussé les sourcils, pris de cours. Celui que l'on appelait "mignon" était, traditionnellement, le favori homosexuel du roi. Castiel trouvé que cela allé parfaitement à son ami, c'est vrais! Un visage de chérubin et n'ayant pas connu encore le plaisir charnel! Lysandre se mis à rire. Nathaniel c'était levé et sur le point de frappé le moqueur. Ce fut tranquillement que Marat vint s'interposer.

_ Allons, Allons, jeune gens! Nous n'avons pas de temps pour de telles futilités.

"Quand est-il entré?!" songèrent en même temps les jeunes hommes qui maintenant dévisageait le nouveau venu. Derrière lui se tenait un homme aux cheveux sombres, au regard plus dur que le marbre et plus tranchant que les plus fines lames.

_ Laissez-moi vous présenter Maximilien de Robespierre, sourit Marat en désignant son compagnon d'un coup de tête.

Ce dernier jaugea les trois jeune gent avant de souffler à son ami:

_ C'est donc elle votre équipe de choc?

Castiel eu un sourire en coin. Il connaissait bien cet oiseaux vêtu comme un roi, il était homme politique est avocat, une tête dans la France de l'époque, qu'elle étrange chose que de le voir mêlé aux révolutionnaire. Lysandre baissa le regard rapidement, il ne manquerait plus que cet idiot le reconnaisse! Proche ami de son père, il serait bien capable de lui rapporter les agissements de son fils. Il sentit un coup de coude dans son coté droit. Il tourna le regard vers Nathaniel qui lui lancé un sourire compatissant. Ce garçon avait la capacité de tranquillisé l'âme des plus tourmenté que par un simple sourire. Il rayonnait de bonté. "Tu feras un excellent médecin Nathaniel Marat...", pensa Lysandre lui rendant son sourire. Soudain...

_ Lysandre, veux-tu bien venir s'il te plaît?

La voix de Marat avait eu l'effet d'un coup de canon, avait raisonné dans la boite crânienne de Robespierre. Ce pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse du même Lysandre avec qui il avait partagé nombre de conversation, le fil de son cher ami? Non... Et pourtant. Le menton droit, l'air froid, le jeune homme le fixa un instant avant de se tourner vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

_ Où en sont les plans du château?

Le jeune homme n'adressa pas un regard à l'autre, un air méprisant se lisant sur son visage séduisant.

_ Castiel les a désormais en sa possession.  
_ Comment cela est-il possible?

Lysandre jeta un regard paniqué au rouquin qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

_ J-J'ai songé qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité en sa possession.

Un sourire déchira le visage du médecin. Lysandre ne pourrais jamais avouer qu'il avait juste fais preuve de négligence, avait été un incapable ensorcelé par une louve au courbe généreuses et au regard incitant au pêché. Il s'efforçait d'arborer un sourire forcé, il sentait le regard réprobateur des deux autres dans son dos et celui, suspicieux, de Robespierre.

_ Comment avait vous eut accès à ses plan, mon jeune ami?, demanda se dernier en venant se planter devant lui.

Lysandre être absorber par ses yeux d'encre, terrifiant... Il n'arriva qu'à balbutier quelques mots incompréhensible, tirailler entre la peur d'être découvert et le fait qu'il venait de mentir à un homme qu'il admiré énormément. Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de son interlocuteur qui, sur le ton de la moquerie, expliqua qu'il devait expliquer quelques petite chose à se jouvenceaux, l'entraina dans la rue pour un instant. Une fois à l'extérieur, l'air glacé et la lumière de la lune sembla lui donner un air encore plus terrifiant qu'à l'intérieur. Sans ménagement, il arracha le cache-œil de Lysandre et le jeta dans la boue. Instinctivement le jeune homme sortit son épée et la pointât vers lui, la rage déformant ses traits.

_ C'est ce que je craignais..., se résigna l'homme en découvrant l'œil doré.  
_ De quoi?, s'insurgea le jeune noble, qu'un homme de la cours comprenne que la bêtise humaine emmènera la France à sa perte?!  
_ Que le fils d'un ami se mette inconsciemment en danger!, rétorqua l'autre.

Lysandre rit du coin des lèvres. Il dénoua sa cape et la jeta au sol, dévoilant une chemise à jabot blanche mettant en valeur son port de tête. La dentelle dansait doucement aux grés de la brise glacée, mais à cette instant, il n'avait pas froids, son sang bouillait dans ses veines, il battait dans ses tempes.

_ Il ne faudrait qu'une simple pression pour que je fasse pénétrer cette lame dans votre cou et vous faire mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse...  
_ Mais tu ne le feras pas...  
_ Et pourquoi cela?  
_ Car tu es trop jeune pour avoir les mains tachées de sang..  
_ Vous allez parler à mon père?  
_ Si je venais à te dénoncer, je devrais me dévoiler aussi.

Lysandre sourit, s'attisait. Un sourire arrogant, un sourire de vainqueur.

_ Alors, à partir de maintenant, nous travaillons ensemble, Monsieur de Robespierre, conclu le jeune homme en mimant une révérence, en espérant que notre alliance face tomber leur château de carte.

Sur ses mots, le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça. Il ramassa sa cape et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant le concerné seul, face à lui-même. Ce gosse allait aller loin... trop loin... il le savait.

Allongé sur la couchette qu'il c'était installé dans le presbytère, Castiel cherchait en vint une idée. Lysandre avait fait une erreur grave et encore heureux que cette petite garce lui ai vendu pour quelques caresse et quelque mots faussement doux. Son charme avait du bon parfois. A cette réflexion il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se rembrunir. La lune percée à travers la fenêtre, un sourire en coin. Minuit, Le Faucon devait renaitre de ses cendres. Il enfila sa chemise en lin, cachant ses tatouages et la fleur de Lys qu'on lui avait brulée au fer rouge sur son omoplate droit. Il en était très fier, preuve qu'il était un voleur, un bandit, celui qui devait perdre sa tête par la main de Guillotin, celui qui avait défié la couronne et qui continué! Celui qui vivait dans l'ombre. Un baudrier où tenaient deux pistolets, deux sabres d'abordages croisé dans son dos. Sa cape vint se poser sur ses épaules en un froissement de tissue, recouvrant ses secrets et ses intentions. Il mit la capuche sur sa tête, dans un geste quasi religieux, les yeux fermé et les rouvrit avec un sourire glacial sur ses lèvres. Ce soir il allait de nouveaux devoirs prendre une vie. Il caressa la lame de son couteau, la faisant briller à la lumière de la lune. Il la fit effleurer sa peau et une marque ensanglantée apparut.

_ Parfais..., sourit-il satisfait.

Il le rangea avec précaution dans son étui et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Ses pas étaient légers, quasis inaudibles faisant se soulever un petit nuage de poussière à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Un fois à l'extérieur, la lune éclairant cette ombre, la couvant d'un regard maternel, il ne fallut pas plus de dix seconde pour qu'un cheval blanc ne vienne se poster devant Castiel. Il lui caressa affectueusement le museau avant de monter sur son dos. Un dernier rictus avant de partir au grand gallot vers Paris. Ce ne fut qu'à deux heures du matin, alors que la lune commençait à chanceler, que le Faucon atteint la chambre du quatrième étage d'un des quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville. Il avait fini sa course en sautant de toit en toit, avec la discrétion et l'élégance d'un chat. Maintenant...  
Il se laissant tomber sur le balcon en bois branlant en se réceptionnant accroupie. Endormie, sa victime, paisible, ne se doutant pas qu'elle était aux portes du sommeil éternel. Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa paillasse. Il n'avait pas prévue qu'elle allait se réveiller. Quand elle découvrit son visage se fut un sourire malicieux qui s'afficha sur son visage de fille facile.

_ Monsieur que faite vous là? On ne vous à points appris qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer ainsi dans la chambre d'une demoiselle.

Il fallait réfléchir, improviser, et vite! Il se recula, retirant sa capuche. Elle vint se coller à lui, l'air aguicheur. Il sourit. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Ce fut langoureusement qu'il l'embrassa, la forçant à fermer les yeux, il mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il voulait la faire baisser sa garde, qu'elle ne se doute pas de ses intentions. Dieu sois bénis pour lui avoir donné ce talent, de charmer les femmes, de les faire s'enrouler autour de son petit doigt. Elle s'allongea sur le sol, l'air lubrique. Dans la tête de l'assassin, ce n'était pas de l'envie, et encore moins du désir qui n'essais au fond de son estomac mais une flamme de haine. Elle l'énervait profondément. Il s'allongea sur elle, dévorant son cou de baisés amer. Une brulure sur le cou de la jeune femme, un liquide chaud s'écoulant le long de sa peau. Le jeune homme se releva, fier de son travail. Une entaille nette, précise. Il essuya la lame maintenant tachée de carmin.

_ Je ne pouvais pas te laisser en vie, tu nous aurais dénoncé pour quelque argent...

Il regarda le cadavre une dernière fois.

_ ... Jeanne Manceau...

Un dernier rictus avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

Un rire cristallin. Une caresse sur la peau encore palpitante. Un regard amoureux. Le cœur palpitant par la crainte de se faire prendre. Une main fine dans ses cheveux de blé. Un espoir au fond de ses yeux doré.

_ Et si mon père nous trouve ainsi?, murmura l'amoureuse au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

Il sourit, un sourire tendre, un sourire béat signe d'une courte nuit.

_ Il ne nous verra pas, lui assura-t-il en la serrant contre lui, le cœur battant.

Le soleil commençait à percer derrière le cloché de Notre Dame, il fallait se séparer. Un dernier baisé sur des lèvres frémissantes avant de se revêtir. Nathaniel regarda un long moment la chambre qui lui était devenu familière, d'abord point de réunion puis devenue un havre de paix pour de jeunes amoureux et enfin la cachète d'amants. Ce fut sans se retourner, même si il en avait envie, que Nathaniel retourna chez son père de cœur. Il profitait néanmoins de la douceur du matin, malgré l'état pitoyable des rues. Il soupira, tout était si calme, si paisible. Son regard s'assombrit. Le calme avant la tempête?

_ Bonjours, mon jeune ami!

Il fit volteface.

_ Monsieur de Robespierre! Que me vaut cet honneur?, demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire courtois.

L'homme lui sourit et lui répondit d'un ton des plus nonchalants:

_ Une promenade matinale!  
_ Ne seriez-vous pas mieux à vous balader dans la campagne près de Versailles plutôt que dans ses cartier mal famé?, demanda l'apprenti médecin en commençant à marcher à ses côtés.  
_ Je pourrais vous demander la même chose, dit narquoisement l'avocat.

Nathaniel rougie. Il n'avait pas tort. Soudain, un rugissement, un bruit sortant tout droit des enfers.

_ Qu'est-ce que...

Les poings levés, l'air déterminé, une horde de femmes marchée en entonnant des chants révolutionnaire. Nath s'arrêta net, l'air perdu.

_ Elles réclament du pain, de la farine, de quoi nourrir leurs enfants..., expliqua Robespierre, ce n'est qu'une question de jour, Nathaniel, avant que le sang coule...  
_ Alors ça y est...?

Il avait donc raison? Un sanglot était coincé dans sa gorge, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il allait se sentir si terrifier... Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait pas faire demis tour, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses décisions. Il serra les poings.

_ J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir...

_ Allez ! On reprend, monsieur !

Un pas à droite, un pas à gauche, un pas devant. C'était définitif, la danse ne valait pas l'écriture… Soudain, un valet arriva, le visage de marbre et clama:

_ Un visiteur pour, monsieur.

Lysandre haussa un sourcil, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire... Il le remercia d'un signe de tête avant d'aller dans le hall et il fut surpris de découvrir Nathaniel, essoufflé, le visage rougit par l'effort qu'il venait de faire:

_ Monsieur?, demanda le jeune noble.

Il fallait jouer le jeu.

_ J'ai un message pour vous, Monsieur de Lacroix., souffla Nathaniel avec un regard plein de crainte.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Lysandre comprenne. Il ferma les yeux. Il ordonna au serviteur de ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il s'entretenait avec son invité. Une fois seul dans le bureau, seul à seul, se fut par reflexe que Nathaniel se jeta sur son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras, en larmes, terrifiait à l'idée de mourir, de quitter cette vie qui l'avait, certes, torturé de bien des manières, mais qu'il aimé tout de même. Lysandre brisa l'étreinte et le secoua pour qu'il se ressaisisse. Le blond essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

_ Alors?, demanda Lysandre en lui servant un verre de vin.

Nathaniel but d'une traite avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

_ Deux jour, peut être trois... on ne sait pas encore... les femmes manifeste déjà dans les rues...

Le pauvre tremblait, il laissa tomber le verre qui se fracassa sur le sol en un tintement étrangement funèbre. Lysandre ramassa les morceaux, les posa sur son bureau avant de serrer son ami dans ses bras. Lui aussi avait peur mais lui avait la facilité... il pouvait se défiler si l'envie lui prenait, il pourrait se cacher derrière son rang, derrière son nom. Front contre front il tapait amicalement les joues de son compagnon révolutionnaire.

_ Rentre chez Marat... Je viendrais ce soir, articula Lysandre, Castiel est au courent?  
_ O-Oui... Robespierre est allé l'avertir...  
_ Bien.

Le noble l'aida à se redresser, à reprendre contenance avant qu'il ne sorte en lançant un "au revoir, monsieur!" courtois et très crédible. Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Tous ses espoirs de rédemption du pouvoir, tous ses espoir dans la nature humaine venaient de disparaitre, de se dissoudre sous ses yeux. Il balaya son bureau d'un coup de bras s'empara d'un cousin en velours rouge, le plaqua contre son visage et hurla, hurla à s'en briser la voix, la briser comme ce verre dont il ne restait maintenant que de pitoyable débris. Ses mains étaient tachée d'encre et de sang, ses dents étaient tellement serraient qu'il crut que sa mâchoire allait se casser. Un coup de pied dans la bibliothèque faisant tomber de nombreux ouvrage. Il les piétina, les arracha, les jetas dans les angles opposé de la pièce. Il hurla un dernière fois avant de fondre en larmes et de se laisser tomber à genoux. Il se recroquevilla, se balançant d'avant en arrière, chantonnant une chanson qu'il avait un jour entendu:

_ Ah ça ira ça ira... les aristocrates à la lanterne, Ah ça ira, ça ira... les ar-aristo... crates on les pendra...

Il allait donc mourir? D'un côté ou de l'autre? Révolutionnaire, il mourait sous les baïonnettes... Aristocrate il serait pendu ou aurait rendez-vous avec la guillotine. Il n'avait rien vécus, il lui restait tout à voir, tout à aimer... Il laissa les larmes couler, celle qu'on lui avait appris à cacher pendant toutes ses années, celle qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais connaitre. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se tourna vers se crucifix qui était accroché au-dessus de son bureau. Quel Dieu pouvait laisser faire cela? Quel Dieu pouvait laisser des personnes mourir ainsi...? Quel père...  
Soudain, on toqua:

_ Lysandre?! Mon fils?! Tu vas bien?!

La voix inquiète de sa mère vint lui donner la nausée.

_ O-oui mère...

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de demander d'une voix tremblante:

_ P-pouvez-vous demander à Anna de me préparer un bain s'il vous plaît?...

Il avait besoin de réfléchir...


End file.
